Pleasure Kitten
by angel-ink
Summary: Kind of fluffy to start, get's better as you go along. R/R please.
1. New school, new friends, new enemies

AN: If only I ever finish what I start.. But I never really do learn my lesson do I? Anyways, this new one is probably the most pathetic I've done. I'm trying my very hardest to make at least enticing enough for everyone!! But be warned, I was struck by some unwanted idea and had to put it on paper. Let's just say it was caused by the fact that I love Draco/Hermione smut and just haven't seen as much as I would like. God, I'm a perverted bitch. Hmm, anyways, this story isn't exactly all that sweet and fluffy. Well maybe just a tiny bit fluffy but a lot smuttier if I can help it!  
  
Disclaimer: I only wished I did own something. But I do own the new chick, who I am very proud of if you ask me! But then again, I haven't got a lot to be proud of in recent times.. hmm, on with the story.  
  
~*~Pleasure Kitten~*~  
  
Chapter One: New school, new friends, new enemies.  
  
Paige hummed a simple tune softly to herself as she pushed her trolley along looking for her platform. In her hand she clutched a letter with instructions on how to get to Kings Cross and how to get onto Platform Nine and Three quarters. The brick barrier between platforms ten and nine came into view and Paige looked quickly around just to make sure no one was paying her and special attention. With an excited grin Paige began to walk very quickly towards the barrier. In an instant, she fell through the brick wall and onto the busy platform on the other side. The Hogwarts Express steam train was bustling ready for its passengers. Students of all grades moved around talking and hugging their families' goodbye.  
  
She looked around with a small twinkle in her eye at the magic surrounding her. She was finally with the ones she could call her own. With a secretive past Paige was ready to start fresh. Not that she didn't enjoy some particular parts of her past, it was just that she wasn't too proud to tell people straight off the bat. As these thoughts floated around she giggled. Maybe, if there was anyone worth her skills she would have a little 'play' with Hogwarts' seniors.  
  
Paige shook her head, her mind had stayed with its occasional dirty thoughts even if she had tried her best to change. She tried not to look much of a slut as she used to, nor did she try and talk like one. Her appearance now was a simple one. Her nature kinder and gentle. But she could not deny it when her 'sultrier' side peaked through when she was aroused. No, she would never deny the way she acted when someone heated her.  
  
The business of pulling her trunk onto the train was a simple one. It was the business of finding an empty compartment to reside in that troubled Paige. Nearly all of them were taken up by excited students, all of whom seemed to know each other like old friends. Paige couldn't help but feel a little but lonely. She was the new kid, and even though she was only doing her seventh year, she was as much as a stranger as the shy first years. But Paige wasn't shy, she was just going to have to ask if she could sit with some of the other students. Hopefully she could befriend them for a year and get on with her new life.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Further down the train the famous golden trio sat in their usual compartment talking happily about their summer holidays. Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter had all grown and changed over the past years. All in their own ways. Ron now sported a muscular look after joining the Quidditch team some years ago. Though he never lost his red freckles or his flaming red hair, it didn't jaunt his appearance as a young handsome man. Hermione had grown out her bushy hair and it fell past her shoulders in a sleek and golden manner. She was tall but shorter than her two best friends, and more or less, filled out her appearance. Harry never lost his wild jet black hair or his glasses but did go from skinny and lanky to muscular like Ron. As seeker and Quidditch captain he was the object of all the Gryffindor girls' hearts. (Except Hermione, it still sickened her to even look at Harry or Ron in that way)  
  
So with warm hearts the Gryffindor three were glad to back for their final year at Hogwarts. It only meant that soon, they were all going to be adults with their own lives to lead.  
  
"So Harry, what do you reckon of England's new beater? He's a bit sure of himself isn't he?" Ron asked turning the subject to Quidditch.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled out her Standard Book of spells, Grade Seven and began to flick through the easy ones.  
  
"You're right about the fact he is a bit sure of himself, but he's mighty fast on the field!" Harry answered.  
  
"Suppose you're right on that one, but a player who thinks more of himself than the game is heading straight for the benches," Ron pointed out.  
  
"What? Like you Weasley?" snarled a cool voice.  
  
The three looked up and to their dismay a drawling silver blonde haired seventeen year old leaned lazily against the compartment door frame. As always, Malfoy was ready to insult the three with his crude comments. He too had changed over the years. Loosing his scrawny look and donning on an athletic build. His hair was slicked back as usual though but his trade mark smirk had been modified to be a seductive one as many of the Slytherin girls fell at his feet like he was a sex God, or at least he acted like one. None of the three Gryffindors doubted he had nailed every one of the girls in his house.  
  
"I don't think anyone asked for your opinion Malfoy," Ron growled through gritted teeth.  
  
Harry shifted in his seat ready to grab Ron if he decided to pounce.  
  
"But Weasley, it's the truth is it not?" Malfoy said merely looking bored.  
  
"Go away Malfoy, I don't think any of us here scheduled for a ferret meeting toady," Hermione said calmly from behind her enormous book.  
  
Draco Malfoy's cheek flushed a tiny bit with red. Even though it had been at least two years ago since the incident with Moody, he was still a bit touchy about it.  
  
"If you know what's good for you Mudblood, you'll keep your mouth shut," Malfoy spat.  
  
There was simultaneous movement in the compartment. Ron leapt forward taking Harry with him who had unfortunately grabbed his collar only to be dragged with him. Hermione had slammed her book shut and held her wand to Malfoy, as did Ron and Harry though Harry was still clambering up from the floor.  
  
"Get lost Malfoy, you're not wanted here," Harry said trying to hold back his anger.  
  
Malfoy kept his cool, "Don't want to play like children today then?"  
  
"Look who's talking," Ron spat.  
  
Malfoy sent them all a Slytherin Prince glare before hissing his last words, "Have it your way,"  
  
He turned on his heel and his black cloak billowed out behind him. Just as the three turned to sit back down they heard a crash and quite a few yell from the hallway outside the apartment. Curiously the three stuck their heads out of the compartment door and peered into the hallway, as did many of the other students from their own compartments. Sprawled on the floor were two tangled bodies. One belonging to Malfoy whose cheeks were flushed red again and the other belonged to someone none of the students had seen before.  
  
"Look where you're going next time!" Malfoy snarled angrily picking himself up and practically stepping over the girl on the floor.  
  
"I'm not the one who pranced out the compartment like a blind idiot!" the girl shot back just as angry.  
  
Malfoy stalked off down the train while the girl rubbed her sore arms. The students were going back to their compartments, Harry, Ron and Hermione moved to help the new girl.  
  
"Here let me help you," Harry offered an arm and helped pull her to her feet.  
  
The girl stood up and the three took in her appearance. She was taller than Hermione but shorter than the two boys. Her longish auburn hair was pulled back in a high messy pony tail and she donned a simple knee high white pleated skirt and a long sleeved shirt and denim jacket. Her skin was light like Harry's but shimmered like Hermione's. But her eyes were what caught their attention most, a dazzling blackish blue that seem to dance like flames.  
  
"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger, that's Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Are you new? We certainly haven't seen you before," Hermione said guiding the new girl into their compartment in a friendly way.  
  
The girl smiled and nodded, "Yeah, it's sort of a special deal. I'm only doing my seventh year here. By the way my name's Paige, Paige O'Donnell,"  
  
They all shook hands and smiled at each other.  
  
"You've got really cool eyes!" Harry said grinning. Paige blushed slightly, "They're contacts actually, without them I'm practically blind as a bat,"  
  
"I don't think transferring students has ever happened at Hogwarts before," Hermione said thoughtfully.  
  
"Looks like for once you didn't read about it Herms," Ron joked.  
  
Paige gave them a weak smile, "Like I said, it's sort of a special deal,"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After arriving at Hogwarts and gorging themselves on a spectacular feast the students of Hogwarts moved to their elected rooms. Paige surprised many of the Gryffindors but saying she would be joining their house.  
  
"But how do you know what house you're in?" Ron asked blankly.  
  
"Use your head Ron, maybe Paige got sorted over the holidays," Hermione said diplomatically.  
  
Ron and Harry looked at Paige expectantly, Paige merely nodded. She hoped that her little secret wouldn't affect the new friendship she was making.  
  
That night as Paige finally fell into a sleep she thought about the new things that were happening. She had been welcomed into her new house with warm arms and friendly smiles. Even if she had made on enemy already it was the least of her worries. The silver blonde haired boy she had crashed into on the train was probably just a snotty little brat. Or that was what Paige tried keep telling herself for the next couple of weeks.  
  
AN: Ladies and gentlemen, shippers and non-shippers. I finish my first chapter in my new series. Even if I haven't finished the others. I swear, I'll get around to it. They suck anyway. 


	2. Classes and Curiosity

AN: Alrighty, new chapter. New things to tackle, like an actual plot line.  
  
Disclaimer: Still not owning anything good.  
  
~*~Pleasure Kitten~*~  
  
Chapter Two: Classes and Curiosity.  
  
Paige awoke the next morning for her first day as an official Hogwarts student. Sunlight was spilling into the room and the other five girls in the room began to stir quietly. Paige yawned and stretched. She was nervous and excited all at the same time. While the other girls in her dorm yawned and stretched Paige clambered out of her bed and went straight to the window. She peered out onto the lush green rolling fields of the Hogwarts grounds. Her heart pounded with excitement as she turned back to her trunk to get ready for breakfast.  
  
Paige emerged from the Gryffindor common room half an hour later with Harry, Ron and Hermione. They were in high spirits as they made their way to the Great Hall. As the entered the Hall a few eyes turned to them. Including the ever Gryffindor loading gang of Slytherins. Run by no other than the Slytherin Prince himself, Draco Malfoy. Paige was ready to shoot Malfoy are deathly glare but felt Hermione tug her robes.  
  
"Don't worry about him Paige, he's hardly worth it,"  
  
Paige nodded stiffly and sat down next to Hermione at the Gryffindor table. Across the hall Malfoy was sniggering and laughing at the new girl. Just some one else for him to annoy for the next year.  
  
The golden plates and platters were filled with eggs, bacon and stacks of toast. Paige helped herself to two pieces of toast buttering them and then spreading a thick coat of jam across both pieces, she had always had sweet tooth. Meanwhile, Prof. McGonagall was handing out timetables. She reached where Paige and the other sat and beamed at them.  
  
"I'm very pleased to see you're settling in well already Miss. O'Donnell!"  
  
Paige smiled warmly at her Prof, "Thanks Prof. McGonagall,"  
  
"Well here is your timetable for this term, don't worry, we don't do anything you haven't done before,"  
  
She handed Paige her timetable and proceeded with the rest. Paige unfolded her parchment and skimmed over it. She looked over Harry shoulder to see if it was the same.  
  
"Looks like we're still stuck with the Slytherins for Potions, as usual. I bet Snape specifically asked for that just so he can show off his snobby little Slytherins," Ron said bitterly.  
  
Paige arched and eyebrow confused.  
  
"Prof. Snape is one of the most hated and loathed teachers of school, minus his own house," Hermione commented bringing Paige up to speed.  
  
Paige nodded and licked a bit of jam that annoyed her on her lips. She looked up for a moment as was just about to look back at her timetable when she caught someone's gaze. Across the hall the mean Slytherin boy named Malfoy was looking at her with a smirk on his face. When her eyes met his he shook his head and laughed and went back to his breakfast. (AN: Pansy Parkinson was sitting his lap)  
  
Paige's eyes flared for a moment, she didn't want a snotty brat like Malfoy looking at her. Why was he anyway? Her mind flickered back to her past, maybe it was because it was the way she had licked off the last bit of jam? She had done it in the way she would have done it if she was trying to..  
  
No, it couldn't be that, Malfoy was just an annoying prick who liked to make other people jumpy. That was it and that was all it was going to be.  
  
"I'm going up to the common room to get my books; I'll meet you guys in Transfiguration ok?" Paige said quickly getting out of her seat and heading in the direction of the common room.  
  
"Sure, are you ok Paige?" Ron asked through a mouth full of eggs and bacon.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine," she flashed them a quick grin to reassure them.  
  
But she wasn't fine; she was a little disturbed actually.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Malfoy cursed under his breathe as he jogged slightly to his Charms class. He had gotten carried away with Pansy after breakfast and now he was late. She had done that little trick he liked, where she pulled down his boxers with her teeth. It was kinky.  
  
Turning a corner Malfoy crashed into the last person he expected to see wandering around by herself. The new girl. She was carrying an armload of books but went flying as Malfoy walked into her while he was walking in full force. If she wasn't careful she'd turn into the book worm like Granger he thought to himself. He smirked like he had at breakfast at her as she fell back onto to her ass. Her robes flung open a little and her skirt fell back a few inches. Revealing a set of long and lean thighs.  
  
"See you still have no sense of direction," Malfoy sneered.  
  
The new girl didn't say anything but simply breathed in and crawled on her knees to pick up her books. Giving Malfoy a clear look into her school blouse which was conveniently undone a few buttons. His smirk grew a little, even if the girl couldn't walk in a straight line without running into someone, he wasn't passing up the chance to have a perve. And it wasn't like she wasn't equipped, her chest peeked through her bra and Malfoy had no problem with that.  
  
The girl looked and up and she rose to her feet, much to Malfoy's disappointment.  
  
"If someone wasn't walking like the hounds were after him.." she muttered under her breath. "Well excuse me little miss, I have somewhere to be," Malfoy said pouting slightly.  
  
He started to walk on but she grabbed him by the robes suddenly, surprising the both of them.  
  
"Wait, I need to get to the Transfiguration classroom only.." she blushed a little.  
  
"Lost are we?" Malfoy snickered.  
  
She rolled her eyes, "I do have a name you know,"  
  
"Fine then, I won't tell you where the classroom is," Malfoy to walk off again but she grabbed tighter by his robes.  
  
"Look, please, just tell me where it is,"  
  
"It'll cost ya," Malfoy said slyly.  
  
"Urrrgh," Paige cried in utter frustration, she turned and began to stalk off.  
  
Malfoy call out after her, "I should warn you that Peeves is known to take advantage of pretty little lost girls like yourself,"  
  
Paige stopped in her tracks. In her experience she could handle anything a guy was going to throw at her, but in the wizardry world 'Peeves' might not be your ordinary guy. She turned around and walked back to the smug Malfoy.  
  
"Fine, what do you want?" she said stiffly.  
  
Malfoy licked his lips and looked her over, "First, tell me your name,"  
  
Paige swallowed down the urge to smack his smug face, "Paige,"  
  
Malfoy licked his lips again, "Well Paige, there are a lot of things I could want from you,"  
  
Malfoy had completely forgot charms class, no, he wasn't letting the chance to get some before class pleasures go by. Especially when it only came at a very small price. Life was sweet when it came to Malfoys.  
  
Paige watched him carefully, with skillful eyes. The eyes that Rodrigo had taught her to use on every single customer, especially when one was asking for more than they deserved. She watched Malfoy as he advanced on her slowly. Taking small smooth steps towards her. He was now only a few inches from her. Paige skillfully kept her cool, she knew more about these type of situations than Malfoy would ever guess.  
  
Malfoy let his eyes wander for a moment and then let his hand fall over her shoulder. He carefully traced down closer to her right breast but stopped abruptly, he picked at the strap of Paige's bra through her uniform. Her picked and pulled it back and then let it snap onto her skin. "How about this," he growled seductively.  
  
Paige held her gaze to his. She didn't want to loose her dignity and her bra to someone like Malfoy, but she wasn't sure if it would be any better if she just walked away. One, she was lost, two, she'd only be more late for her class. She swallowed hard worriedly, but gave in weakly.  
  
"Fine," she finally dropped her gaze and stepped back from Malfoy who was now grinning wickedly.  
  
"Turn around," she said definitely, there was no way she was letting Malfoy see her loose her bra.  
  
Malfoy pouted a little but turned around anyway. After making sure there was no one coming in their direction, and that Malfoy was not looking over his shoulder she dropped her books to the ground and shrugged off her robe. Swiftly she lost her school jumper, shirt and tie. She unclasped her bra and let it fall to the ground. Moving even quicker she pulled her clothes back on. Her chest now unsupported Paige was a little grumpy.  
  
"Here," she muttered shoving her bra over Malfoy's shoulder.  
  
He took grinning more wickedly than ever. He tucked the white under garment in his robe pocket and turned around.  
  
"I didn't think you'd give in so easily," he remarked watching her pick her books up.  
  
"It's not like I can't stand to loose on bra," she said bitterly.  
  
Malfoy chuckled to himself.  
  
"Now are you going to tell me where the Transfiguration classroom is or not?"  
  
AN: And we finish another chapter. I hope ppl liked that one. Malfoy playing the oh so cliché part of the Slytherin Sex God. And our girl Paige is already about to fall hard. Not that any of us wouldn't. So what's all this with Paige's secrets, and who the fuck is Rodrigo??? All shall be revealed soon folks, and yes, there is a plot. Sadly. 


	3. Potions Class was never so much Fun

AN: La la la la la la la. Anyways, we're moving on with the story. To bring you up to speed, Paige is the new chick with a dirty little secret, Malfoy's got her bra, and everyone thinks Malfoy's gorgeous. IF you don't, then you shouldn't be reading this should you??  
  
~*~Pleasure Kitten~*~  
  
Chapter Three: Potions Class was never so much Fun.  
  
Paige did manage to get to Transfiguration class, though she was late Prof. McGonagall let her off because she was new. Though she warned it would not always be like that. Paige had nodded politely but inside her head she was uttering ever curse she could at Malfoy. Now not only did have her bra her now officially owned her dignity. Harry and the others sent her questioning looks through the lesson which Paige just ignored. She didn't want to think about it until after her chest was firmly supported again.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
For the rest of the week Paige managed to skirt around Malfoy during class breaks. But the Gryffindor Seventh years had Potions with the Slytherins as the last lesson for the week. Paige wasn't going to be able to miss this one. Hermione had begun to worry a little for her new friend. And shared her worry with the others when Paige stood reluctantly outside the Potions dungeon.  
  
"Harry, Ron, I think there's something up with Paige," Hermione whispered to the two.  
  
"Herms it right, the other night, we were in the library and she practically screamed when I tapped her on the shoulder," Harry added.  
  
Ron looked quizzical, "What could it be? She's not shy or anything, do you think there's something she's not telling us?"  
  
"I'm not sure as yet, but I bet you anything Malfoy has something to do with it," Hermione said coldly.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well because whenever she sees Malfoy in the hallways or courtyard she turns and takes the long way round,"  
  
Harry bit his lip worriedly; Ron was already starting to fume. Even if he had only known Paige for a week he wasn't letting one of his friends, old or new, get pushed around by a prick like Malfoy.  
  
"If he's doing anything to her, you know I'm going to have to hurt him Harry," Ron said sourly.  
  
"Calm down Ron, it's probably nothing, maybe Paige just has some good sense and is avoiding him," Hermione reasoned.  
  
"Ron, I think Hermione has a point. Don't take you anger out on anyone just yet, until we're sure ok?" Harry said sternly.  
  
Ron reluctantly nodded. The three joined Paige at the door way to the dungeon, she nearly jumped three feet in the air.  
  
"Oh god, sorry guys. You gave me a bit of a fright,"  
  
The three looked at each other for a moment, "It's ok, come on, otherwise we might be late for the lesson we hate most," Harry said quickly.  
  
They guided her in and sat down as far away from Malfoy as possible. Paige kept her eyes on the desk in front of her and tried to use Ron and Harry who were sitting next to her on either side as a shield. But she knew Malfoy was smirking smugly at her back. And it was annoying the hell out of her.  
  
Luckily for Paige she had the lesson to focus on as Prof. Snape glided into the room and began the lesson.  
  
"Students, today you will be starting your new project for the semester. Due to some very stupid accidents in recent years, (Snape glared around the class, mainly at Neville Longbottom) you will be working in pairs. Hopefully this will reduce the amount of accidents that seem to come from this class. But also due to unworthy work, I will be pairing you up for your assignment," another glare at the class.  
  
Paige froze in her seat, the possibilities were endless. She could be paired with Malfoy seemed to be the worse of them all.  
  
"When I call out your names you will sit with your partner, I suggest you move quickly because this assignment is due in two weeks. Weasley and Parkinson,"  
  
Ron looked terrified.  
  
"Potter and Balinise (AN: I don't know how to spell his name, or hers). Granger and Goyle, Longbottom and Crabbe. O'Donnell and Malfoy,"  
  
Paige slumped down in her chair and nearly cried. Of all her luck today it decided to be unlucky. Harry gave her a sympathetic smile before moving off to Balinise's table. Paige squeezed her eyes shut and hoped that she was dreaming, but the Prof.'s voice interrupted.  
  
"Miss O'Donnell I suggest you join Mister Malfoy at his table or you'll be loosing points for your house sooner than Mister Longbottom here has," Snape snarled.  
  
An echo of sniggers came from the Slytherin side even if they were being paired with Gryffindors. Paige groaned as Snape went back to pairing students without showing any mercy. Paige turned around and glared at the smirking smug brat Malfoy. He leaned back in his chair comfortably and nodded to her beckoning her to come to him. Paige clenched her teeth together before collecting her books and walking very stiffly towards the back of the dungeon.  
  
She dropped her book bag onto the desk heavily to prove a point, making sure Malfoy knew she did not want to be there. She sat down next to him moving her chair as far away as possible. Malfoy merely continued to smirk at her.  
  
"Everyone, take out some parchment and take down these notes. These will be very useful if you are very prone to messing everything you do up," Snape directed this to Neville.  
  
Paige kept her eyes on her parchment in from of her and continued to take notes. Her grip on her quill was getting slightly sweaty as she could feel Malfoy's eyes burning on her neck. HE wasn't taking any notes but watching Paige very carefully.  
  
She had become his unwritten challenge since the first day and the 'bra' incident. She had pride, and she could get very feisty if Malfoy pressed the right buttons. And that's what he liked. And it wasn't as though he hadn't nailed a Gryffindor before, the girl Lavender proved to be an ok fuck even if she did squeal like a pig when she came. Malfoy knew Paige was going to be tough to get under his control, but that's what drove him to do it. It was all about the challenge. Besides, what could Paige do to him anyway? She was just an uptight bitch just waiting to be fucked by the almighty Slytherin sex God.  
  
Letting his mind form a plan Malfoy decided that it could be fun. Playing with the little feisty kitten. It was time he made his first move. Slowly leaning in closer to Paige so that he was about an inch away from her ear he blew his hot breath into her ear. She squirmed away a little trying very hard to focus on what she was writing.  
  
Licking his lips Malfoy let his hot breath rake her cheek slightly before moving back up to her ear. His whispered so only she could hear.  
  
"If I tell you how to get to the Astronomy tower will you give me your panties?"  
  
Paige almost snapped her quill in two at this remark. She turned her head to face him and glared at him so hard she could feel her contacts moving in her eyes. Malfoy only grinned at her and lifted his eyebrow once expectantly. Paige was more than outraged; she turned back to her parchment and continued to write.  
  
Malfoy let out a low chuckle. He knew that her friends weren't there to save her. Malfoy moved in again, he tried a different approach for a different reaction. He slowly scooted his chair closer to hers. She stopped writing for a moment but didn't look at him. Malfoy bit his bottom lip seductively as he let his fingers trace down onto her thigh. Paige's reaction was better than he had expected. She dropped her quill just as she was about to dip it into the ink bottle spilling a little onto the desk. But she also jumped right out of her chair falling back onto the cool stone dungeon floor. She fell with a thud and the whole class looked to see what had happened, including Snape.  
  
"Twenty points from Gryffindor for disturbing class Miss O'Donnell. And you can serve out a detention for wrecking school property," Snape said coldly pointing with his wand at the spilt ink on the desk.  
  
Paige didn't have time to defend herself, one deathly glare from Snape and she clenched her teeth down so hard it hurt her jaw. Picking herself up from the floor Paige felt heat rushing to her cheeks. If looks could kill Malfoy would be cremated by now.  
  
He chuckled softly to himself leaning back in his seat very pleased with himself. The first part of his plan had been a breeze. And, he was enjoying it.  
  
AN: Shorter than the others I know, but it will eventually get there. Even if no one is getting the plot at the moment. 


	4. Detention

AN: Muhahahahahahaha!!! I swear by the true Sex god (Tom Felton) that there will be smutty goodness in this chapter. How could I live without it!?! But be warned, there is two types of smut that I write, fluffy crap, and the very blunt stuff. So if this isn't how you imagined it, sorry. Now get out of here! Nah, I lieeee, read it ppl. I need the reviews.  
  
~*~Pleasure Kitten~*~  
  
Chapter Four: Detention.  
  
Paige grumbled angrily as she walked through the semi-lit corridors towards the dungeon where she would do her detention. Things were not good. For starters not only was she missing out on some annual girlie sleepover thing with the other Gryffindor girls she would be most likely scrubbing ungodly things off the dungeon floors all night. Then there were the long term facts, she was stuck with Malfoy as a Potions partner and he still had one of her bras. Urrrrrggggh. Not happy Jan. (AN: I don't know if any of yous knows that one but it's an ad for a directories and yeah well.. it's real big in Aus)  
  
She needed to do something about the whole situation before it got out of hand. And considering this was Malfoy she was thinking about something was bound to happen. But Paige wasn't sure what she COULD do. Beating him at his own game might get messy. Yes running around in fear would only make him smugger. Paige did have the skills to beat him at his own game, she could blow him right away and he wouldn't have known what hit him..  
  
Paige shook her head, she shouldn't have to resort to that drastic measure. Arriving outside the dungeon Paige sighed heavily, it was going to be a long night. Pushing open the door Paige walked into an empty classroom. Much like the one she had been in that afternoon. It was very dimly lit and she could not see anyone. Suddenly she heard the click of the door closing shut. Then a quiet mutter of a charm to lock the door. Whirling around Paige came face to face with no other than,,, Malfoy.  
  
Paige's eyes widened as Malfoy's grin did.  
  
"No!" she stated finally trying to push past Malfoy towards the door.  
  
But Malfoy wasn't letting her go anywhere any time soon.  
  
"Hang on little miss, I believe you have a detention to serve out tonight," he purred out.  
  
"Yeah, but not here, not with you," Paige cried trying harder still to get past Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy only chuckled, "Uh uh, I have a special note from the Prof. himself, you're doing detention with me tonight,"  
  
Paige could have screamed at him but he waved a piece of parchment in front of her face. Snatching the note from his hands she quickly read the unthinkable.  
  
'I give permission to Draco Malfoy to supervise Paige O'Donnell while she/he serves her/his detention.' It was even signed.  
  
Paige nearly collapsed. She couldn't believe what was happening. She stared at Malfoy in horror. He only grinned at her.  
  
"Now where were we? Ah yes, I believe you have some detention duties to attend to," he growled moving closer to her.  
  
Paige found her common sense and ducked away from him moving to the other side of a desk. Trying to stay as far away as possible.  
  
"What? Not going to play nice tonight?" Malfoy purred.  
  
"You can't do this," Paige said taking notice to the fact that Malfoy was moving closer the desk.  
  
"Can't do what?" Malfoy purred again. This time he licked his lips.  
  
Paige was trying her best to not look at his lips and tongue. It would only provoke him. But she wasn't denying the sensation in her stomach. The one she got when a customer did something she liked. Malfoy was doing this times ten. Malfoy put his hands on the desk and gave her a long and hard seductive look.  
  
"Come on little miss, is this all you've got? You must be a pretty uptight bitch if you're not putting up much of a competition,"  
  
Paige flinched, her pride was hurt. She didn't like being told she didn't know much about the game when she knew even if Malfoy was the Prince of Slytherin that she had played it more than anyone.  
  
"Why don't you loosen up a little more and show me what you got?"  
  
What happened next Malfoy had not expected  
  
"Fine then, I will," Paige purred seductively.  
  
She had made up her mind. This Slytherin snake was in for big trouble now.  
  
Malfoy arched his eye brow up, was this girl challenging him?  
  
Paige shrugged off her robe and pulled off her jumper. Leaving her standing in her school skirt, shirt and tie. She put her hands on the table like Malfoy and began the game.  
  
"There's a lot I could do to you, you know,"  
  
"Is that so? Well then little miss you haven't had the privilege of experiencing a Malfoy. Tell me what you want and maybe we can work something out," Malfoy said smoothly.  
  
Paige had heard it all before, guys who thought they were so cocky.  
  
"Well you know maybe, I reaaaaaaaaally like sweet things. And I like it even better when it's on someone who tastes just as sweet. And you know what's even better, I looove having sweet stuff on me," Paige made these last words long and sweet.  
  
Malfoy's expression didn't change, but Paige knew she was having an affect on him.  
  
"I don't know, but maybe it's just the incredible feeling of having someone's tongue on my skin and in all those secret places that sends me, well, over the top," she let a little school girl giggle.  
  
Malfoy smirked, he was liking this.  
  
"I'm getting wet just thinking about it now. Oh dear, what I am I going to do?" Paige put on her best innocent look.  
  
"Maybe you could help me Malfoy," she purred.  
  
Slowly she clambered onto the table and crawled seductively towards Malfoy. She moved so close that she was whispering into his ear.  
  
"Because just letting my imagination wander a little isn't helping the state of my panties,"  
  
She let her lips graze his ear lobe and cheek. She could feel him breathing heavily. She let her lips slide across his cheek towards his lips. She barely touched them with her own making him want more. Grinning wickedly she pulled him closer by his tie and made him turn and sit on the table. Then she slid onto his lap still holding onto his tie. Pulling him closer to her still she pressed her forehead against his and whispered,  
  
"I think you'd be more comfortable without these,"  
  
With that she began to pull off his jumper. She threw it over her shoulder not caring where it was going to land. She kept her seductive look and every time he moved in to kiss her fully she only pushed him back shaking her head slowly and biting her bottom lip. She began to slide his tie off from around his neck and discarding that also. Then she began to unbutton his shirt slowly, looking up into his eyes every now and then. Once all buttons where undone she mover her hands to his shoulders and began to slowly slide the shirt of his pale shoulders. Once the shirt was off she smiled a little.  
  
"Should I continue?"  
  
Paige was just about ready to get up and leave him wondering but Malfoy had plans of his own. Putting one hand around her waist and then the other on her neck he pulled her closer to him. He quickly pressed his lips against her roughly. He wanted the kiss so badly it hurt. He knew it was only the beginning of a bigger game.  
  
Paige didn't have time to react, Malfoy had his lips pressed to hers and he was doing wonders with his tongue. This wasn't part of the plan, she never planned on kissing Malfoy. But now the sensation in her stomach was turning south and feelings for Malfoy were just turning into lust. Giving up the fight in her head Paige kissed Malfoy back. Letting him suck on her bottom lip. She sucked in her breath as he ran his tongue across her lips. She parted her lips automatically giving him access to her mouth. He slipped his tongue in and ran his own along hers. Paige let a small moan out into Malfoy's mouth. She gripped his shoulders and admired his soft skin.  
  
Malfoy almost smirked into the kiss as he felt Paige's grip tighten on his shoulders. He left her lips for a moment and trailed his own down her chin and neck. He slid his mouth around her neck biting into the soft flesh every now and then making her dig her nails into his shoulders, he didn't mind. It only made the prize more wanted. He moved his hands towards her shirt to unbutton them but Paige seemed to find her morals amongst the heated passion that was stirring between them. She stopped and pushed a little against his chest.  
  
"Sorry Malfoy but I'd rather stay clean,"  
  
Touché, "Ouch little miss that hurt,"  
  
Paige gave him a look and un straddled him and hopping down from the desk which had become a witness to their sudden arousing game.  
  
"I thought you were going to play nice tonight," Malfoy said rubbing his chin as he watched her pick up her jumper and robe.  
  
She glanced over her shoulder as she moved towards the door.  
  
"Maybe another night Malfoy,"  
  
With that she waved her wand at the lock on the door and left the dungeon. Leaving Malfoy half naked and a little confused. He didn't like not being able to finish what he started. He'll just have to get his revenge on the little Gryffindor.  
  
Outside in the hallways Paige was pulling on her robe and smiling a little. It hadn't turned out to bad, he had gotten further than she intended too bad it was that bad. Malfoy sure knew how to kiss. She was pretty sure he could do a lot more than kiss too. She licked her lips wondering if she'd be able to get a taste of him again.  
  
AN: Alright now that I've finished this chapter I realize how bad it actually it is. Oh well, maybe it'll be more smutty in the chapters to come. Actually it involves a lap dance I think. Hehehe. 


	5. Breakfast Games

AN: Meh. Can't think of anything to say now. But I do know that Malfoy is a little OOC but want am I going to do??  
  
~*~Pleasure Kitten~*~  
  
Chapter Five: Breakfast games.  
  
The next day being a Saturday Paige slept in before she would normally. It was only when Hermione came into the room to wake her when her mind finally rested on the events of the night before. She sighed heavily as she felt Hermione hand on her shoulder gently shaking her awake.  
  
"Come on Paige, just because it's Saturday doesn't mean you can sleep all day!"  
  
Paige groaned a little but sat up in bed. Hermione sat on the edge of the bed with a curious look on her face.  
  
"How did it go last night? I mean you walked in and crashed. You weren't ever gone for that long! At least shorter than we expected considering it was a detention with Snape,"  
  
Paige bit her lip thinking it was probably best if she didn't tell Hermione exactly what happened.  
  
"Uh, I only had to do a few things, nothing special really," Paige pulled the sheets away and stepped onto the cool carpet of the floor.  
  
Hermione nodded then narrowed her eyes. She sniffed a couple of times.  
  
"You smell funny Paige,"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean it like that, I just meant you smell different," Hermione said shrugging.  
  
Damn, Malfoy's cologne is bloody strong if Hermione can sniff it.  
  
"Um probably just the smell from the dungeons. I'm going to have shower, can you wait for me?" Paige said quickly.  
  
"Sure," Hermione still had a funny look on her face.  
  
Paige quickly made her exit to the bathroom making a mental note to scrub extra hard to get rid of the Malfoy smell.  
  
After Paige showered and dressed they headed down to a late breakfast. Many of the students were already finished and the Gryffindor table only held a large amount of the seventh year body. The Slytherin table was the same. Paige stole a quick glance to their table to see Malfoy smirking at her. With one very long lasting stare Paige felt something in her stomach flutter about. She broke the gaze and followed Hermione to the Gryffindor table. She sat down next to Harry who was munching a piece of jam toast.  
  
"Hullo Paige, have a good long sleep?" Harry joked.  
  
"Mmm," Paige wasn't really paying much attention to what the others were saying but more to what was happening across the hall.  
  
At the Slytherin table Malfoy had begun his revenge. With the slyness of a fox he grabbed Pansy by the waist and practically dragged her into his lap. She gave a small squeal of pleasure as he dipped his tongue into her ear. All the while holding his eyes to Paige's who on the other side of the hall was staring open mouthed. Malfoy held back a laugh, continuing to slide his tongue across the not complaining Pansy he moved his hand to her neck brining her closer to him. She turned her head fully and stuck her tongue down his throat nearly making him choke. He kept his eyes open and locked on to Paige. He could see the red tinge in her cheeks grow.  
  
Paige could have thrown her plate at Pansy's head. But she had to keep her control. Malfoy was playing a new game with new rules. Letting him see her outraged like this was just like letting him win. And Paige was never the type to let someone beat her. Gearing up her courage and throwing her common sense out the window for a second time Paige grabbed Harry by the neck and whispered into his ear keeping her eyes on Malfoy.  
  
"Paige! What are you doing?" Harry cried dropping his toast.  
  
"Shh, don't talk, just listen. I'm going to kiss you ok and I need you to kiss me back ok?"  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
Paige moved from his ear to his lips pressing hers firmly to his. Harry froze for a moment but Paige placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder pulling him closer. Hermione and Ron stared at their two friends in shock. Paige tried to keep her eyes on Malfoy but Harry was cupping her neck in a different position stopping her from seeing him properly, not that she minded. She finally gave in and let Harry slide his tongue into her mouth. Closing her eyes she felt like she was going to collapse from lack of air.  
  
Back at the Slytherin table Malfoy resumed kissing Pansy but moved her from his lap slightly to catch a better view of Paige letting Potter stick his tongue down her throat. He practically choked when he saw she had her eyes closed. And Potter was moving his hand down her robes. He practically pushed Pansy completely off him and leaned to see better.  
  
Paige finally pushed Harry back and sucked in a deep breathe. Harry's kisses were a lot different from Malfoy's. His were soft and sweet as she could still taste the jam from his lips. Whereas Malfoy's had been heated and full on. She was pleased with both but Harry whom she just kissed left a lasting impression. Harry blushed a little and looked down at his now cold toast. Paige bit her lip wondering if she should have enjoyed that as much as she did. She looked up at Malfoy who was now flustering with anger in his cheeks. This had been his revenge, not hers. How could she kiss one of his most hated enemies?? Of all people, Potter!!  
  
Ron and Hermione stared at Harry and Paige. Ron had dropped his knife and fork from his eggs and bacon and held his hands at the table like they were still there. Hermione looked as though she was going to be sick.  
  
"Um, I think I'll just go to the library to catch up on some stuff, I'll catch up with you guys later," Paige said trying not to hold Ron's shocked gaze.  
  
She managed to pull herself away and practically run in the direction of the library. She had herself in a bit of a predicament now.  
  
AN: Shame on me for letting it hang. Ahhh well, some more smut to come. Draco smut shippers chill because there isn't that much more heat between Paige and Harry. There was going to be but I decided to use it in my oh so not making sense plot line instead. Sorry bout the short chappies dudes. 


End file.
